Spectres
“Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle—those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file.” (Note: Parts below may be taken from masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Spectres ) Spectres (Special Tactics and Reconnaissance) are agents entrusted with extraordinary authority by the Citadel Council, including the power of life and death over inhabitants of the known Galaxy. Different species form an elite group, and their prime responbility is to preserve galactic security and stability by whatever means necessary. They are generally considered to be "above the law" and are allowed complete discretion in the choices they make, an individual's status as a Spectre can be revoked by the Council at any given moment. Spectres work alone or in small groups according to the nature of their mission and their personal preference. Background The Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch was founded during 693 CE, shortly before the Krogan Rebellions began. The Council at this time was uneasy about the unchecked expansion of the Krogan into Citadel Space. The first few Spectres were chosen from the finest Salarian STG operatives and Asari Huntresses, in order to be used in an observational capacity. They also became the Councils first life of defense. When the Krogan turned against the Citadel, the Spectres were ready for them, using guerrilla tactics such as computer viruses and devasting sabotage. These actions slowed the Krogan down and allowed enough time for the Turian to join the fight. For years the activies of Spectres were kept a secret, but after the Krogan Rebellions their roles were made public. All records of the Spectres are sealed and only granted access with permission of the Council. It is not even clear how many Spectres there currently are: Alliance intelligence estimates that there are fewer then one hundred. Each Spectre is hand-picked by the Council after proving that they are an individual of exceptional ability and self-reliance. In theory, Spectres can be chosen from races outside the Citadel or Council Races. Having a Spectre chosen from a race usually uplifts their status amoungst the other races on the Citadel, due to the level of ability it takes to become one. Organization Spectres lack a command structure. They answer only to the Council and in some cases, the Council prefers to know the exact details of how a Spectre accomplishes their mission. Spectres act in any way they deem fit, either with careful diplomacy or ruthless force, being officially above the law. Some people see Spectres as a potential risk, because they are not constrained by the law, while others are in awe of them. A few C-Sec Officers suggest that Spectres on vids are portrayed as super-agents always on some mission to save the galaxy. The assignment of a Spectre is often less conentious than a military deployment, but shows taht the Council is aware of the sitaution. Candidates for the Spectres typically have years of military or law enforcement experience before evening being considered. The screen process involved background checks, psychological evaluations and a long period of feild training under an experienced mentor. Because of the rigorius selection process, Spectres might sometimes used unorthodox methods but they rarely, if ever, go rogue. When this does happen, the only solutions is to revoke their status as a Spectre and send another Spectre after them. No one else would be up to the job. Known Spectres *'Beelo Gurji': The first Spectre, appointed in 693 CE. Formerly a salarian operative who was accused of using 30 civilians as bait to flush out his target. Instead of incarcerating him, the Council released him and offered him the chance to establish the Spectres, which he accepted. *'Edereon Faroth: '''Appointed in 2159 CE. The former farmer and C-Sec Commander who dealt with various situations during his time on the Citadel was watched closely by the Council. He was then offered a Spectre position, which he accepted. *'Rina Si'Lak: '''Appointed in 2159 CE. Rina Si'Lak currently leads an Asari Commando team operating in and around Citadel Space. She was offered a Spectre position after showing a unique amount of tactical skill as an Asari Commando. She accepted. Category:Group